


Monsters

by Violettavonviolet



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Digital Art, Digital Painting, Female Tony, Female Tony Stark, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki is Elsa, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Pregnancy, Pregnant Tony Stark, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protectiveness, Thaddeus Ross is stupid, with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: Back inside, Toni kissed his cheek.“Did I ever tell you how hot you are in your jotun form?“They all had their monsters, Loki mused, but sometimes things weren’t as bad as they seemed.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660924
Comments: 3
Kudos: 194
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: monsters & creatures, Fanart/fanfic 
> 
> Hey y’all, I’m back with another fanfic. This time not a soulmate one, a first lol  
> No but in actuality, I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you have just as much fun reading this. I am also taking part in another bingo, so yeah the next fic will prolly come with a prompt from there.  
> I took the prompt fanart quite literally, so I’m linking the fanart I made for this fanfic here
> 
> <https://violettavonviolet.tumblr.com/post/617027438927642624/this-is-actually-for-a-fanfic-ill-post-tomorrow>  
> 
> 
> I hope you Like that too! Also you can always go try and talk to me over there, I am in dire need of social contact during this quarantine... anyway, I hope you can enjoy this; 

They all had their own monsters, some more visible than others. They were haunted by decisions made long ago, and by identities that better be forgotten.  
However, not all monsters were as obvious as Lokis.  
He bore his monsters on his skin, hidden by glamors but always omnipresent. 

Toni’s monsters were internal, nobody ever saw them except for the tiny glimpse of blue light that shone from his chest. Stephens were not as obvious but still there, his hands always shaking, always in pain, the scars highlighting his failure forever.  
They were a mismatched trio, but they loved each other and that was all that counted. They helped each other through nightmares, real or not and nobody could ever break them apart. That didn’t stop a few people from trying. Especially one General Ross’ audacity was currently on display.  
It was common knowledge that Toni was pregnant, but he still chose to demand things. To demand Toni nonetheless! Toni was Loki’s most precious treasure, the one thing nobody dared to ask for, let alone demand! He didn’t only want Toni either, no, he wanted Loki and Stephen as well. No doubt for tests, to be prodded and touched everywhere to find out what the baby would be like, as a half jotun half human. It was laughable if it hadn’t been such a serious request. And now the General stood in front of the tower with what seemed to be half the army.  
Something had to be done, an example had to be made, showing just what would happen if somebody dared to try and get something that was His! 

His glamor had fallen a while ago, he couldn’t, wouldn’t hold it up when he was this angry. So he walked out of their apartment, together with Stephen and Toni.  
He trusted Stephen to keep Toni safe if necessary, so he wasn’t to worried to go out with them. Stephens cape rested on Tonis shoulders like it belonged there, and she seemed more amused than anything.  
He was glad that she wasn’t afraid, neither of his form nor of this pathetic pitiable general.  
She was as beautiful as ever, and Loki still couldn’t believe that he had managed to gain such a wonderful mate, mates really. The sorcerer next to her was just as magnificent and his powers large, at least for an midgardian. Not that he would ever say that.  
They strutted out of the tower and the reporters before them recoiled. They hadn’t expected him, nobody ever did. He grinned, a grin full of knife sharp teeth, and he knew his eyes were blood red. 

“It has come to my attention that your midgardian government wants us behind bars, to be prodded, poked and tested. That will not happen, do you understand?“ 

He wasn’t loud, but everybody heard him, he knew it. 

“Creature, I am not sure you understand, we are here to demand that you and your ‚partners-‚“ the general spit the word as if their was something disgusting about love “-come with us to the military. This is your last chance to surrender, otherwise we will have to use force!“  
If possible, Lokis grin got even wider and even more menacing. 

“I understand just fine, General. I fear that you do not comprehend my words with your rather small mortal brain. That is quite alright, not everybody can be as smart as my mates. So let me spell it out for you again, mortal. We. Will. Not. Come. With. You. Understood?“

“And if you ever try to threaten my partners ever again, you are not going to like what follows.“

“Is that a threat?“ The general with the brain the size of a pea asked. 

“A promise“ Loki said and the next moment, bullets started flying. Loki laughed, now they did it, threatened his mates, his pregnant mate nonetheless. 

He threw his hands in the air before a bullet came close, and from his fingers a wall of ice rose of the ground, razor sharp.  
The crowd visibly backed away. 

“General, I fear you did not understand. We will not come with you, your forces are pitiable and should you ever try this again, then let it be said that this was just the start.“  
He turned around and his mates followed. Back inside, Toni kissed his cheek. “Did I ever tell you how hot you are in your jotun form?“

They all had their monsters, Loki mused, but sometimes things weren’t as bad as they seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Did u like it, do you have any additional thoughts or comments then pls leave a comment down below, I love reading ur opinion!  
> Next fanfic comes on Friday like always,  
> Bye  
> Vio


End file.
